User talk:Defrether
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Defrether page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 18:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Unban me plz, it was requested so, it'd be appreciatedThe Last Paladin (talk) 23:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) rly, defrether? i mean u got mad over some words i mean wut did i say too u before u made that comment rly? rly? Seriously? Thats petty bro. ur fudgin petty btw, tell taylor lochner is siad hi u jerk. make sure not to drool while ur talking to him. TheBladeCurse (talk) 00:15, March 28, 2014 (UTC)TheBladeCurse RE: Ah, if you already paid your punishment, then there's no reason to do it again! After all, as far as I know it's only one incident. Must be this one. Yeah, you're not in trouble now. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for''' One Month for the following reason: '''Socking If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. ''-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei]][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 20:14, April 18, 2014 (UTC)'' Agner Skype as soon as you get this Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 01:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here, but do u know how I can add articles to the catorgory? hi i'm Claira hope you'll check out my page ^^ Ok help me out here, I'm trying to play around with signature customization but, I can't seem to do anything but change the color to blue and red. Is there something I'm not doing right? User:BelowXero 03:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC)BelowXero Never Forget Don't forget the watermelons, never forget the watermelons. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 19:15, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Moderation It's mostly what I said on your app. It's the anger issues and the fact that it didn't seem like you could really handle it. Those are the things I've personally seen. Then, other people brought up other issues that were dealbreakers. What I want from a mod is for them to be level-headed, to follow and enforce the rules and to not create drama. Especially personal drama. I can't tell you how to fix your problems, because it's a personal thing on your part. I can't tell you how to not get angry at things. That's something you have to work on. It's a way bigger thing than this site. I guess you also have to ask yourself if you really want to have the responsibility. If you don't want it for any other reason than to have it, then you'll do a bad job and you won't be happy and it'll lead to issues. I wish I could give you better advice or more feedback, but I don't really have any. Sorry. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:02, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I thought you were my friend. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be my best friend. But I guess not. This will be the last message you will get from me. Goodbye - Janetthekiller Sooo .....ya ;-; I think you fell asleep last night, so I'm sorry we wouldn't have a proper goodnight. >.< Well, I'm sorry for keeping you up kinda late after the call, but I'll get in chat and on the IRC as soon as I can, Trityn. With love from Veronica :3 A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 06:59, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Likferd (talk) 20:55, December 9, 2014 (UTC) NEW FAN OF HELLSING WhippingDanceO'theDead (talk) 15:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Likferd (talk) 19:15, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :C Please come back to the IRC if/when you can. :c A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC)